


What's The Point ?

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The wind was in his hair.Cold, cold, cold.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	What's The Point ?

The wind was in his hair. 

Cold, cold, cold. 

Blood on his tongue, and the feeling of hands on his back, pushing but never shoving. 

Closer to the edge. 

Jon shut his eyes. 

"What's the point?" 

The crowd never cared. 

The guys wouldn't care. 

"What's - the - fucking - point?" 

Jon had tried the knife. 

It hadn't worked. 

He was bleeding. 

But it wasn't enough. 

He was too much a coward. 

Waves crashed below. 

Sirens echoed in the distance. 

Jon could feel his phone vibrate. 

With numb fingers, he grabbed it. 

' _DONT DO IT DONT GODDAMN IT JON'_

A lone tear, frozen, trickling down his cheek. 

Shaking. 

Cold.

Alone.

' _I'm sorry. I love you. Tell the guys and my family that I love them.'_

One last goodbye. 


End file.
